omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Strange
Character Synopsis Dr. Stephen Strange was once a gifted but egotistical surgeon who sought out the Ancient One to heal his hands after they were wounded in a car accident. Instead, the Ancient One trained him to become Master of the Mystic Arts and the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth.Circumstances revealed to Strange that it was none other than Baron Mordo, the Ancient One’s chief disciple, who was the perpetrator of the attack, and who continued to plot the destruction of the antediluvian mystic in an attempt to gain power. To his horror, Strange learned he was unable to reveal this after Mordo easily encircled him. Realizing the Ancient One was a force for good; Stephen selflessly abandoned his quest to restore his hands and committed himself to magical tutelage with the intention of foiling Mordo’s insidious scheme. By this act Strange proved himself to the Ancient One, to whom the entire melodrama had been transparent. Thus Doctor Strange put himself on the path to become the new Sorcerer Supreme of the Earth dimension, yet gained a deadly enemy in Baron Mordo. Character Statistics Tier: Varies. 4-B to 3-A. 2-A via Magic Spells and Artifacts Verse: Marvel Name: Doctor Strange, Stephen Vincent Strange, Master of the Mystic Art, Master of Dark magic, greatest magician, Sherlock Holmes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sorcerer Supreme (now restored to the status), occult consultant Doctor. Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Has evolved past aging after overcoming Death's trials and christening himself as the Avatar of Eternity), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Enhanced Senses (Strange's senses are both physically and magically attuned, and are thus capable of quickly detecting magical phenomenon and events, including things such as distortions in space and tume), Clairvoyance (Through the Eye of Agamotto, he can peer into, and observe events happening in other planes of existence altogether, as well as different points in time and space), Psychometry, Astral Projection, Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability with certain Spells, Teleportation, BFR (Through an incantation, he banished a living, demonic house to another space-time continuum, and later hurled Baron Mordo throughout the far ends of the universe. Sent the Silver Dagger to the dimension of unreality through the Eye of Agamotto, and banished D'Spayre to another plane of reality with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak), Spatial Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy (Strange's psychic power is enough to overpower Umar - Dormammu's sister and equal - in a telepathic battle, pushing her abilities to their limits while in the Dark Dimension, where her power was at its peak), Fusionism (Can merge with Eternity through the Eye of Agamotto, and could fuse himself to Arioch, gaining his power and physical traits), Summoning (Can summon Hell Lords such as Satannish, and extremely powerful Cosmic Entities such as Lord Chaos and Master Order, as well as channel their power), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Capable of generating "sound beyond the very fabric of sound itself" in the form of waves of overwhelming energy which can make the likes of Baron Mordo reel in pain), Soul Manipulation(Forcibly took Mordo's astral form out of his body), Time Manipulation and Time Travel (Sent Mordo's astral form backwards through time itself. Caused the flow of time to cease across the entire planet), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification (The Eye of Agamotto is capable of swallowing opposing spells and reducing them to nothingness. Can enclose his foes in a bubble which negates all magical abilities. Nullified a temporal anomaly created by Yandroth), Power Absorption, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Sealing, Necromancy, Non-Physical Interaction (Magical attacks and spells can affect and completely destroy spirits and astral forms), Attack Reflection (Redirected Borgo's power cosmic against him), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Reformed his own physical form after both Dormammu and Strange shattered each other's essences across multiple realms), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Created a "null space" which ran parallel to space-time itself, where constants such as space, direction and dimensionality where under his full control), Weather Manipulation, Possession, Gravity Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Imprisoned a drunk, casual Beyonder within a veil of illusion, and could have kept him there for all of eternity. His illusions can fool even powerful Demons such as Arioch), Resistance to Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Resisted Stygyro's attempt to collapse him into a 2-dimensional form and shatter his body across space, merging himself back together with an incantation), Time Manipulation (Shattered a time loop with the Eye of Agamotto), Void Manipulation (Broke free of Zom's maze of mandess, which was reducing him to a "nameless, shapeless nihility", and resisted a casual Dormammu's existence erasure), Transmutation (Could withstand the attempts of an empowered Oniri to transform his body into vapour), Death Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Managed to regain his sanity after being driven to the brink of madness by The In-Betweener's onslaught. Kept his lucidity and senses intact after witnessing the rebirth of the universe, which drove Baron Mordo to a stupified, catatonic state where he was unable to rationalize or produce coherent thoughts), Radiation Manipulation (The Eye of Agamotto protects him from all radiation), Illusion Creation and Fear Manipulation (Dispelled D'Spayre's illusions, which could produce a fully-functional replica of the world where Doctor Strange was just a fictional character, and later recovered from his touch of fear, which was implied to have instantly driven many others to insanity in the past), Soul Manipulation, Sealing (Freed his astral form after Nightmare sealed it away with a spell "powerful beyond imagining"), Mind Manipulation (Resisted and fought back against Umar's mental assault), and Possession (His body cannot be possessed or controlled by wandering spirits) 'Destructive Ability: Varies. Solar System Level (Consistently shown to be on the same levels as Thor and Hulk. When present in the dimension of unreality, he was able to fight Stygyro, even causing his true form, aka a star, to go supernova and become an entire Black Hole. Superior to Borgo, who was considered a perfect copy of Silver Surfer and even contains the Power Cosmic. Capable of fighting on par with The Mindless Ones, who gave Hulk a run for his money) to Universe Level '''(At the height of his power, he's capable of tapping into the lifeforce of others and wielding the power of elemental life itself, which is described as "an infinite totality beautiful beyond comprehension", enough to make the whole Universe tremble and shape its entirety). '''Multiverse Level+ through magic spells and artifacts (Using his magic or certain artifacts, Doctor Strange can become one with certain abstracts such as Eternity or the likes of The In-Betweener. Can summon the likes of Lord Chaos and Master Order. Temporarily achieved a balance of power against The Infinity Gauntlet by using the combined power of every single magical artifact in his possession) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was sent to the edge of the universe by Adam Warlock with the Infinity Gauntlet and returned within seconds. Capable of keeping up with Baron Mordo, whose power was used to fuel an incantation which sent him hurling across countless dimensions, at a speed which "defies mortal calculation". Shouldn't be any weaker than The Ancient One, due to holding his powers and said being was capable of dodging Umar's Bolt of Bewilderment within miloseconds). Omnipresent when merged with Death or Eternity Lifting Ability: Class Z '(Through his sheer magical prowess, Doctor Strange had enough magical power to make an entire moon rise and explode). '''Stellar '''through telepathy (Could telekinetically hold and manipulate the black hole resulting from Stygyro's star-form exploding into a supernova, hurling it at the Wheel of Change) 'Striking Ability: Variable. Solar System Class '''to '''Universal Class Durability: Street Level. Solar System level with Auto-Barriers (His invisible, automatic shields allow him to combat with beings such as Stygyro and Borgo, the latter being a perfect clone of Silver Surfer and holds his power. Can tank blows from Voltorg's atomic lightning, which was claimed by Yandroth to have the power to "hurl stars from their paths"). Multiverse Level+ 'with spells and artifacts (Capable of imbuing his magic with the power of Cosmic Entities such as Lord Chaos and Master Order, allowing him to stand up to, and even overwhelm the likes of The In-Betweener) 'Stamina: Very High (over 48 hours of fighting in Hell without stopping, and then was almost completely exhausted, but even so it had enough forces that would destroy the moon) Range: Planetary to Stellar '''with normal powers. '''Low Multiversal '''or Multiversal+''' with his most powerful spells and artifacrs Intelligence: Genius '''(Most powerful sorcerer in the universe, fought for thousands of years in a magical war, created his own forms of magic and mastered nearly every form of magic in existence, the leading authority on magic and mystical related subjects, highly skilled in HtH combat, a vast amount of experience battling nearly every conceivable type of foe) '''Weaknesses: Weaker without his artifacts, is a glass cannon without magical defenses Other Attributes List of Equipment: * Cloak of Levitation '- '''provides the ability to levitate Strange, and much easier to use the cloak you use Special Spell. Use cloak can only be experienced magician. If necessary, it can change the shape and appearance. * '''Eye Agamotto '- a powerful artifact that gives its users a number of useful abilities. It is worth mentioning that when using the Eye on the forehead magician appears mystical third eye. It gives the user a number of capabilities, for example - telepathy, revealing the truth, light is very bright mystic light (to mitigate the evil creatures). In the Eye of a variety of interesting abilities, but one of the main - is the possibility of mystical and magical perception. Artifact moves in the astral form of the magician, who uses it, and using it can only "white magician". * Scope Agamotto ''' - used to travel in Agamotto Dimension, as well as to look and travel to other worlds and dimensions. Scope can fix any use of magic in every point of the Universe. Scope is related to the Eye Agamotto, and possessing one of the artifacts, you can use the other to teleport between them. * '''Vatumba Scroll - A scroll containing knowledge that was once written down by Vatoumba himself. The scroll increases the magical power of the magician who uses it, and also contains a great magical power and knowledge with all sorts of spells. For example, one of the spells from the scroll is able to easily resist one of the Infinity Gems(Space). * Rod of Vatumba - Another artifact Vatuumba, and probably the most powerful of its artifacts. Allows you to control a huge mystical energy on a large scale. Attack the enemy, defend yourself with magic barriers, channel energy into various artifacts and much more. * Book of Vishanti - One of the most powerful magical relics, if not the most powerful. Vishanti's book contains immense, literally magical knowledge and spells, since the book contains an infinite number of pages. The book contains literally everything about magic, ranging from cosmology itself to all sorts of magical practices, ways, spells, and much more. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic ''' - this is an energy / magic substance, which is used by magicians to achieve various magical effects. The strength of any magician depends directly on its magical power, and the number and types of magic spells that he knows, the stronger the greater the strongest mage magic he can use. Magic is divided into 3 main types, of which the magician draws its strength: *Arcanum Ego - also known as the spiritual energy or life. Using this type of magic, the magician draws power directly from the spiritual / vitality. Inexperienced mages are risking using this type of magic, as great a chance of losing its vitality, the soul, in the case of an error. By this type include certain types of mental and psychological magic, but they should not be confused with the mental and psychic energies. *Arcanum Eco - also known as the energy of the universe. This magic has existed since the time of the original, and everywhere in endless variations. It is this magic power is used by many powerful wizards, as a universal, which is everywhere. The magic that comes directly from Eternity, and on the basis of eternity applies everywhere, all the plans, elements. *Arcanum Exo - a highly developed form of magic used by only a very developed and powerful wizards. This type of magic is based on the existence of normal dimensions and universes, this magic is subject to its own laws, usually directly opposite to the laws of our universe. Very experienced magicians contracts with powerful dimensional Lords that exist outside the normal universe and multiverse, in their own dimensions. However, not every magician is able to here and so easy to sign a contract with such a dimensional Lords Sittorak, icons, Raggadorr, need training, as well as compliance entire ritual, and with high accuracy. The magician must literally represent what it does, how does as well as dimensional Lords themselves. **Gestures and spell - you must first clear the sequence between a succession of complex spells (over time may reduce the spell structure down to a single sentence or word pairs), followed by a few graceful gestures and opens interdimensional communication **Manifestation - a manifestation of the effect, which comes from spells and gestures. **Implications - did not come for free, and gives you? Measuring Lord can not respond to the call of the mage, finding him weak, unworthy, or just when it will be too lazy. However, even if the relationship between the wizard and the Lord established and strong, not everyone is given just like that, for every effect you have to pay. Measuring how the Lord can take the soul of the magician (in one of the worst-case scenario), or make a mage fight for the honor dimensional Lord, for thousands of years. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Magic Users Category:Superheroes Category:Psychics Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Martial Artist Category:Hax Category:Regenerators Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Geniuses Category:Glass Cannons Category:Mind Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionist Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealers Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Life-Force Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Necromancers Category:Gravity Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Portal Users Category:Absorbers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Astral Projectors Category:Psychometry Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Space Benders Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:BFR Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2